Nothing Is Ever Alright In The END
by The Gambler's Apprentice
Summary: This is a almost completely true story using the characters of Percy Jackson as a substitute for our real names I just needed to get this off my chest and couldn't think of any other way this is only a one shot please no critics but if you have any advice how that will help me then feel free to tell me.


Nothing is ever alright in the end

AN: This story is not going to be a story most of you will probably like and it's only going to be a one shot. Right now I am depressed, angry, and crying so if you were hoping for a happy story turn away now and bookmark this story for when you're feeling blue or when the shit and the proverbial fan make contact just so you know that there are people in just as bad if not worse of a situation than you are currently in. This will be about some of the events in my life so if you don't like it I'm sorry but this is true and if you have any advice please feel free to offer it to me I could use all the help I can get. Now to the story I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson I wish I did because if I did most of my problems wouldn't be happening.

Hey everyone it's Percy again and to say that I've had a boring couple weeks is like saying Aphrodite doesn't wear any perfume, or in other words a complete and utter lie. Well I'm going to start at the beginning and go from there. It all started three weeks ago when I got a call from my step dad Paul saying that my Mom was in the hospital and she wasn't in good shape. I quickly left camp and traveled to New York Metropolitan Hospital, where I found my Paul waiting for me outside. I asked Paul what was wrong, the only answer I got was the doctors can't figure anything out they don't know what is wrong with her only that anything she eats comes right back up and that she has lost all the strength to walk and may never walk again and if they can't stop the physical degeneration that she will die. Right then and there I broke down and cried, I cried for fear of losing my Mom, I cried because my Mom will never get to meet her granddaughter which I still haven't told her is on the way, and most of all I cried for the unfairness of it all that the fates could hate me this much to make me live through hell and when everything starts to turn out alright they just hit me even harder. Paul and I go to Mom's room but apparently she had been there a week before they called me and she fell into a coma that will most likely be irreversible, so I fall to my knees and pray I pray for everything I'm worth, but nothing happens nothing at all has changed Mom is still lying there in the coma the Doctors say that there is one surgery that can save her; however, it will cost a more money than even Hades has at his disposal. After I realize my prayers have fallen on deaf ears I call my girlfriend Annabeth and ask her to come to the hospital with an overnight bag for me so I can stay with my mom. When Annabeth arrives at the hospital she looks pale and is sweating a lot. I ask her if she was feeling alright and she told me she was feeling fine. When we turn to go into the room she passes out and before I can turn around and try and catch her she lands on the tile floor right on her pregnant belly and I start yelling for a doctor. A group of nurses and doctors react quickly and have her up and in a stretcher in no time. They start to cart her off into a room and when I go to follow the remaining nurses try to hold me back, but I am having none of it. I start yelling at them that's my Girlfriend and Daughter you just carted in that room and you want to try and keep me from them are you fucking stupid let me go. They held fast and wouldn't let me pass so I did the only logical thing in the scenario I knocked them both out and marched straight into the room. I hear the doctors talking say that there is a 90 percent chance that the baby will die and that if they don't give her a c section right now that they may lose both, but that they couldn't operate without permission without a guardians permission. I yell to them that she is my fiancé and that I give them permission to do anything to save them. I knew that the baby wasn't going to make it she hadn't even entered the third trimester yet.

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

The Doctors finally come out of the operating room and they tell me that they were able to save Annabeth, but that our little girl couldn't be saved. My little Hanna Marie Jackson was gone forever. I would never be able to see her first steps, never hear her first words, never feel her little hand grab a hold of my finger. I was crushed and I didn't know what else to do so I went to check on Annabeth, when I saw her she looked sickly with skin as white as snow and an IV in her arm she looked up when she saw me come in the room. When she saw it was me she started screaming at me saying that she hated me, and never wanted to see me again, that she wished I was the one that had died and not Hanna. I broke down in tears and fled the room back to where I left Paul and my Mom. When I got there the Doctors were coming in and out of her room with different gear, until finally I heard the head Doctor say you can stop now she's gone there is nothing else we can do.

TWO WEEKS LATER

The day of the funerals is here one for my Mom and one for my little Angel Hanna. Every single god and goddess was in attendance. When it was my turn to give a speech I nearly broke down again, but I powered through and gave my eulogy. After the funeral I returned to my Mom's apartment and changed out of my suit and tie into my normal everyday clothes and told Paul I was going for a run and to not wait up for me tonight. So now we are back to where we started this story before the flashback. Me standing on a ledge on Olympus looking down at the ground with nothing else to lose and no one left to turn to this left me with one choice a freefall into oblivion where my pain will finally end and I can see my Mom again, where I can finally see my beautiful baby girl. Good bye cruel world and the fates can kiss my ass because I'm done playing there games they won I am broken and now I've taken that destined fall straight into oblivion and for one last time I smiled.

THE END

AN: The only parts of the story that aren't true is

that I didn't jump and my Mom hasn't died yet

 **she is still in the hospital.**


End file.
